Julie Crenshaw (CSI)
Julie Crenshaw (Laura Breckenridge) is the villainess of "Blood Moon", episode 11.03 of CSI (airdate October 7, 2010). She was a woman who identified as a vampire and was set to marry fellow "vampire" Michael Wilson, who was found brutally decapitated on Mount Charleston. Raymond Langston and Catherine Willows informed Julie of Michael's murder at their planned wedding ceremony, appearing heartbroken by her fiancee's death. Over the course of the investigation, however, a secret was uncovered by the CSI team: Michael originally identified as a werewolf, with a recovered photograph revealing he was part of a wolf pack led by Kurt Francis. But after Michael met and fell in love with Julie, he became part of the vampire coven she was with in order to be with her. While it was initially believed that Kurt had killed Michael when he learned of his perceived betrayal, a blood pattern found on the ax used to behead Michael revealed the truth: Julie had killed Michael, as the pattern was a match for her engagement ring. On the night of Michael's death, he and Julie were called to Mount Charleston by Thomas Stewart (the head of the vampire coven) under the guise of a pre-wedding ceremony. But instead, after having Michael give him the contacts and fangs he wore as his vampire getup, Michael was chased by Thomas and Kurt's werewolf pack, with Julie catching up to them as they were chaining him to a barbed wire fence. While Julie initially pleaded for Thomas to help Michael, she became enraged when Thomas showed her the photo proving Michael was a former member of Kurt's pack and proclaimed she would be no better than him if she stood by him. As Julie approached her fiancee, Michael begged her to run away with him, pleading with her that their lifestyle wasn't real and that his love for her was. But in response to Michael affirming his love to her, the evil Julie told him that he couldn't love her and be a werewolf before taking an axe from Thomas and using it to behead Michael, killing him. Julie was brought in to be interrogated by Raymond and Catherine, with Julie confessing to Michael's murder while blasting him for deceiving her and trying to be something he wasn't. After recounting how she had learned about Michael's past and killed him, Raymond informed Julie that she could avoid facing the death penalty if she agreed to testify against Thomas and Kurt. Julie, however, simply stated that she had killed Michael, presumably deciding not to testify against them before being arrested (off-screen). Trivia *Laura Breckenridge also appeared on Rizzoli & Isles as the evil Heather Matthews and on Gossip Girl as Rachel Carr. Quotes *"Do you really love me? (Michael: "Yes! With all my heart, I love you.") That was your mistake. You can't be you and love me!" (Julie's final words to Michael before killing him) *"Michael said he'd seen me at the convention last year. Said he knew we were destined to be together. (Catherine: "So he changed who he was....because he loved you.") Love built on a lie....isn't love. You can't be someone you're not! He wasn't one of us!" (Julie callously but fairly rejecting Michael's love for her) Gallery Julie Crenshaw Vampire.png Julie Crenshaw Reveal.png|Julie during her villainous reveal Julie Murderess.gif|Julie killing Michael Wilson Category:2010s Category:Axe Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Decapitation Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested